Inocencia Interrumpida
by ShootingStarXIII
Summary: Lovino Vargas es un joven adolescente que ingresa en el Hospital psiquiátrico de Claymoore aquejado del síndrome de 'borderline' un caso de trastorno de personalidad. Durante su estancia en el centro, Lovino conocerá a otros chicos con problemas mentales que le ayudarán a encontrase a sí mismo.(PRUMANO/SPAMANO)


_**Hola :D**_

_**El otro día vi por televesión la pelicula de G**__**irl Interrupted,me gustó mucho y imaginé la película con los personajes de Hetalia y decidí inscribir el fic ahora que estaba inspirada. **_

_Hetalia ni la novela en que se basa la película me pertenece y escribo esto sin ánimo de lucro._

___**Espero que os guste :D**_

* * *

_¿Han confundido alguna vez un sueño con la realidad? o ¿Robado algo teniendo el dinero? ¿Alguna vez han estado tristes?¿Han sentido que se mueven estando sentados? Tal vez yo estaba loco, tal vez eran los sesenta o tal vez fue mi inocencia interrumpida._

* * *

-Según usted en aquel momento no tenía huesos en la mano ya que habían desaparecido, entonces, ¿Se puede saber cómo tomaste las pastillas?-Lovino oía la voz ronca y profunda de aquel psiquiatra que intentaba entenderle, pero él sabía que nadie podía hacerlo y menos aquel hombre viejo y arrugado.

-Cuando las tomé ya estaban de vuelta-Contestó con una sonrisa cínica, odiaba al hombre delante de él, aquellos ojos que le veían como un extraño espécimen a investigar, una mera cobaya.

-Entiendo-Aquellas palabras surgieron con desgana como un suspiro pesado, molestando más aún al italiano.

-Usted que va a entender-Le espetó con desprecio mientras buscaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón la cajilla de cigarrillos y se encendía uno.

-Entonces explícamelo-Los ojos del doctor volvían a estar fijos directamente en el italiano, en su postura, sus gestos, su manera de hablar y en su mirada fría y perdida.

-¿Explicar, a usted, un doctor? ¿Explicar que las leyes de la física pueden suspenderse? ,¿Qué lo que sube no puede volver a bajar?¿Explicar que el tiempo se mueve hacia atrás y hacia delante?¿Del ahora al pasado? ¿Y qué no puede controlarse?-Aquellas palabras salieron de su boca con rencor mientras expulsaba el humo del cigarrillo que se había encendido para relajarse y controlar sus ganas de salir corriendo de aquella habitación repleta de libros sobre enfermedades psíquicas y sobretodo escapar de aquel hombre que creía tener el don de entenderle y juzgarle.

-¿Porque no puedes hacerlo?-La voz del hombre sonó tranquila y despacio como si aquella pregunta fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-¡Y yo que sé!¡Si lo supiera no estaría aquí hablando contigo!-La paciencia de Lovino había llegado a su límite, su tono de voz se había incrementado y sus gestos ahora eran más violentos, al igual que su mirada que se había enfilado con odio hacia el hombre delante de él.

-Lovino, ¿Estás drogado?¿Fumas marihuana?¿Tomas LSD?-Dijo aquel hombre mientras veía la cara sorprendida de Lovino tras aquella pregunta.

-¿Pero tú qué demonios dices?-Contestó Lovino con cara de odio mientras le daba otra calada al cigarrillo que empezaba a consumirse con rapidez.

-Debes descansar-Dijo aquel hombre con paciencia intentando calmar al italiano que fumaba con desesperación el cigarrillo.

-Me voy a casa a acostarme, estoy harto de esto-El tono de Lovino descendió a uno más tranquilo mientras se disponía a levantarse de la silla pero la voz de aquel hombre le hizo volver a sentarse.

-No, no...Lo que necesitas es un lugar donde tomar un pequeño descanso. Además tienes suerte el lugar perfecto para ti no está a más de media hora de aquí-Aquellas palabras fueron como dardos afilados para Lovino que supo de inmediato lo que significaba aquello.

-¡¿No querrás decir _Claymore_?! Yo no estoy loco para ir a una institución de dementes.-La mirada de Lovino al igual que su tono de voz se intensificaron contra aquel hombre que osaba decirle que estaba mal de la cabeza y que debía ir a una institución mental.

-Lovino, hace cuatro días tomaste un frasco de aspirinas con una botella de vodka-La voz del doctor por primera vez se mostró más acentuada, marcando cada una de aquellas palabras para intentar hacer entender a Lovino su intento de suicidio.

-¡Ya te he dicho que las tomé porque tenía jaqueca!-Lovino se defendió de aquello mientras se encendía su segundo cigarrillo con nerviosismo y ganas de darle una paliza al hombre delante de sus ojos.

-Lovino, sabes que estoy aquí porque me lo ha pedido tu padre y a él nunca le negaría un favor, sabes que ya no me dedico a esto. Estas haciendo daño a todos los que te rodean, tu madre, tu padre, tu hermano Feliciano.-Aquellas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para él que tenía la mirada perdida en el infinito recapacitando sobre ello, aunque nunca le había importado demasiado su familia ''perfecta''.

-Además Lovino _Claymoore_ no es un mal lugar, mucha gente va allí, hasta escritores como tú-Dijo el doctor mientras se levantaba de su asiento y llamaba por teléfono.

-Ya claro..., locos, locos son lo que van allí-Dijo ya Lovino con un suspiro derrotado mientras expulsaba el humo de sus pulmones.

- Por favor un taxi para el doce cuarenta de Mildford-Tras aquello los ojos de Lovino se abrieron aún más.

-¡Mi madre está fuera esperándome!¡No me hace falta un taxi!-Dijo Lovino sorprendido de aquella acción.

-Será menos emotivo de esta manera, tus padres y yo ya hemos hablado y creemos que esta es la mejor opción-El corazón de Lovino paró por un segundo tras aquella declaración preponte y la traición de sus padres.

_-Joder, menuda mierda, hasta mis padres creen que estoy loco_-Pensó Lovino mientras metía las maletas con agresividad y mal humor en el taxi que le llevaría inmediatamente a _Claymoore_.

Ya en el interior del taxi se acomodó en el asiento de detrás de este, cuando la voz de aquel hombre que odiaba llegó a sus oídos.

-Adiós Lovino-Le dijo a través del cristal con una sonrisa, despedida que Lovino negó a contestarle ya que simplemente rodó los ojos con desgana.

-_Adiós tu puta madre, cabrón_-Pensó Lovino mientras se alejaba de él ,observaba por la ventana el paisaje mientras se alejaba de su pueblo cuando de repente un recuerdo llegó a su mente. La fiesta de cumpleaños de su padre Roma.

* * *

Lovino llegaba del instituto cuando al entrar a su casa vio el salón llenó de gente, una tarta enorme al medio del salón y su padre charlando animadamente con sus amigos.

-¡Lovino, ven aquí!¡Ven a saludar a Germania el padre del mejor amigo de tu hermano!-Dijo su madre mientras le indicaba que se acercará a ella, cosa que hizo con desgana ya que solamente quería subir a su cuarto y echarse a dormir sobre la cama.

-Podrías haberte arreglado un poquito más, mira lo bien vestido que va tu hermano-Le dijo su madre en un susurró.

-Creía que iba a ser más tarde iba ahora a mi cuarto a cambiarme-Mintió Lovino mientras miraba con odio a su hermano Feliciano ''el perfecto'', el hijo prodigo. La persona que acentuaba su mal humor.

-Tras saludar a Germania el mejor amigo de su padre y el padre de Ludwig se marchó directo hacia su habitación.

-_Ya claro mejores amigos, mi hermano es un afeminado que pierde aceite_-Pensó irónicamente mientras subía solo a su cuarto, pero decidió girarse y vio a Ludwig mirándole fijamente lo cual incomodo al italiano que solo hizo que subir más aprisa las escaleras.

-_Maldito alemán comepatatas_-Dijo enfurecido mientras entraba a su cuarto y cerraba de un portazo la puerta, pero unas horas después notó como alguien picaba a esta, se levantó de su cama y la abrió, encontrándose de cara al alemán.

-Quiero verte de nuevo-Le susurró despacio al oído de Lovino para que nadie les oyese.

-Fue cuestión de una vez, ¿Si? Ni en mil años lo volvería a hacer-Contestó con el mismo tono de voz pero cargado de desprecio.

-Ve a mi casa esta noche, diles que te marchas con una amiga-Insistió el rubio que deseaba estar junto a él.

-¿A quién se lo digo primero?, ¿A mis padres, a los tuyos o a Feliciano?-Una mirada furibunda se mostró en los ojos de Lovino que cerró la puerta de inmediato.

-Lovino, Lovino...-La voz de Ludwig era como espinas para él.

* * *

-¿Qué hiciste?-La voz del taxista le devolvió a la realidad.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó el italiano ya que se había evadido por completo durante todo el viaje.

- Qué porque vas a _Claymoore_-Dijo el taxista que le observaba a través del retrovisor.

-Porque un capullo dice que necesito descansar- Dijo Lovino con desgana solo con recordar a aquel doctor. El taxista se rió de su respuesta.

-Y porque dicen que siempre estoy deprimido...-Dijo en un susurro amargo mientras veía el psiquiátrico donde estaría durante un tiempo.

-Oye, se fuerte, no te acostumbres a este sitio-Dijo el taxista cuando llegó a su destino.

* * *

Tras descargar todas sus cosas, se encontraba en una habitación delante de dos personas una de ellas un hombre alto, moreno y con lentes que se llamaba Roderich y que lo había descubierto gracias a la insignia con su nombre que llevaba en la bata blanca y la otra un hombre rubio con el pelo en punta que estaba fumando una pipa que se le presentó como el director de la institución. Lovino se encontraba mirando los papeles de ingreso que debía firmar para poder ser aceptado.

-Oye, ¿Esto no debería ser firmado por mis padres?-Preguntó con desgana Lovino con el bolígrafo en la mano.

-Eres mayor de edad, tienes dieciocho años es tu decisión ingresar o no-Dijo el director mientras expulsaba el humo de la pipa.

-_Así que mi decisión...Ya claro mi elección y un cuerno. Si no firmo mis padres me encerrarían en cualquier otro lugar y ya he hecho el viaje para irme ahora a otro. Además así podré curarme...¿Porqué estoy enfermo, no?...-_Pensó Lovino mientras miraba con dudas aquellos papeles que finalmente decidió firmar, tras ello su atención se fijo en el historial que había en la hoja de atrás que indicaba la causa de su ingreso.

-Yo no intenté suicidarme-Dijo Lovino enfadado tras leer su evaluación.

-Esas cosas se hablan en terapia-Dijo Vincent que así se llamaba el director mientras recogía el informe ya firmado.

-En mi nombre y en del doctor Roderich te damos la bienvenida a_ Claymoore_-Dijo el rubio intentando sonreír pero lo único que mostró fue una sonrisa terrorífica que asustaría hasta el hombre más valiente.

-_Querrás decir al infierno_-Pensó Lovino tras aquellas palabras.

* * *

Lovino seguía a Roderich el cual le mostraba el lugar donde viviría durante un tiempo.

-Vas a estar en el pabellón tres, el cual yo cuido-Dijo el austriaco mientras le dirigía hacia el interior de este, al entrar en él se fijó en color de este totalmente blanco, paredes, suelo, techo, todo del mismo color. Roderich le mostró varias de las salas del enorme pabellón, pero su atención se concentró en la sala de arte donde se encontraba una joven chica de cabellos rubios que desprendía una aura de dulzura pero que contrastaba con unas horribles cicatrices que le recorrían la parte derecha de la cara.

-Lili ahora no es momento de tocar el violín-Le dijo Roderich la cual se disculpó y dejo el instrumento en su lugar.

-Al salir me la habitación se dirigieron hacia la sala comunitaria donde por el camino el austríaco le dio un toque de atención a Emma una de las enfermeras del lugar por dejar a Lili solo en salón de artes.

Mientras caminaba por el salón se chocó con un chico rubio de pelo rizado que sujetaba un oso de peluche, cuando enfadado por la poca vista del susodicho iba a reclamarle que viese por donde iba, no le vio, simplemente había desaparecido de la vista.

-_¿Ahora también alucino?-_Pensó Lovino mientras le buscaba por el pasillo sin éxito.

-Esta es la sala de reunión-Dijo Roderich tras llegar a ella la cual estaba repleta de gente.

-¡Quiero mi maldita ropa!¡Roderich, este uniforme es horrible! Ósea, debería ser rosa-Gritó desde el centro de la sala un chico con un estilo andrógino, ya que en un primer momento Lovino creyó que era una mujer.

-Pues come tu comida y la tendrás de vuelta-Le respondió con mala fe Roderich.

-Hola, me llamo Iván-Dijo un joven altísimo, de cabello rubio, de sonrisa inocentona pero con una aura oscura que le transmitió a Lovino mal augurio y ganas increíbles de salir de la sala.

-Hola...-Fue lo único que fue capaz de decir preso del pánico.

-Vamos Lovino te muestro tu habitación-Dijo Roderich dándole un empujón para sacarle del apuro.

Al llegar a esta un joven rubio con lentes se le abalanzó encima, para darle un abrazo.

-Bien os dejo que os conozcáis, tienes suerte Alfred es una persona muy pacifica-Dijo Roderich mientras se marchaba.

-¡Soy Alfred!¡El Hero! Yo te salvaré de cualquier mal-Dijo mientras casi le ahoga en un abrazo de oso.

-¡Quítate de encima chiflado! Además ¿De quién demonios me quieres proteger? ¡Si el que da miedo eres tú!-Le dijo mientras le daba un empujón y entraba con mal humor a su habitación.

-¡Te salvaré de Iván! ¡Salvaré a todos de él!-Dijo mientras se acostaba en la cama de al lado de Lovino.

_-Un loco con complejo de superhéroe es mi compañero de cuarto, ¿De verdad voy a descansar en un lugar como este? Porque ahora estoy desarrollando instintos asesinos_...-Pensó Lovino mientras dejaba su maleta en el interior de la habitación.

-De repente la atención de los dos se colocó sobre la ventana de su cuarto, un coche de policía había estacionado en la puerta del pabellón y de él había bajado un joven de cabellos platinos y sonrisa cínica sujetado por dos oficiales de policía que le arrastraban hacia el interior de este.

-¡Hola locos dementes! ¡Gilbo ha vuelto a visitarlos!-Dijo con prepotencia el joven albino mientras cruzaba la puerta del salón comunitario.

-Qué horror de ropa llevas puesta, prefiero la ropa del psiquiátrico-Dijo Feliks que así se llama el joven andrógino.

-¡Cállate Feliks que cada día pareces más un trábelo barato! Kesesese- Continuó su camino arrastrado hacía su habitación, pero no dudo en saludar a sus amigos por el camino.

-¡Roderich! ¡Cuánto tiempo, has echado de menos mi increíble presencia, ¿Verdad? Aunque yo he de admitir que la tuya no, hijo de puta- Le contestó de manera ruda mientras le levantaba el dedo corazón y era cacheado por las enfermeras para comprobar que no llevase nada peligroso, Roderich simplemente rodó los ojos acostumbrado a la actitud grosera de su paciente, las enfermeras luego de observar que no traía nada le condujeron hacia su habitación.

-Iván, ¿Qué haces aquí aún? Creía que ya estarías en la cárcel o algo así.-Le dijo con una sonrisa cínica.

-No me iba a marchar sin antes matarte a ti-El aura oscura de Iván puso los pelos a todos los presentes de la sala, inclusive a Roderich acostumbrado a todo tipo de personas con problemas psíquicos.

-Lili preciosa, ¿Me has echado de menos?-Le preguntó a la joven chica con una sonrisa que mostraba su perfecta dentadura como la de un depredador.

-La verdad que no, lo siento-Dijo Lili con timidez.

-Bah me da igual, Arthur, ¿Ya has dejado entrar a alguien a tu habitación del terror?-Le preguntó a un chico recostado en la puerta de su habitación que le daba una calada a su cigarrillo con cara de malos amigos.

-¿Y tú no te has muerto ya de alguna sobredosis? Podrías mezclar el _Valium_ con alguna bebida alcohólica dicen que el efecto es genial, ya sabes te mueres y eso-Dijo Arthur con una sonrisa irónica que puso de mal humor al muchacho albino que se dispuso a marcharse a su habitación, pero al darse cuenta de la presencia de Lovino se dirigió hacia este.

-¿¡Alfred quién demonios es el muchacho que esta a tu lado?!-Le gritó a este mientras se dirigía apresuradamente hacia la habitación de estos, Alfred intentó cerrar asustado la puerta de la habitación pero este simplemente la abrió de un golpe y entró encarado hacia Lovino enfurecido.

-¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?!¿¡Donde está Elizabeta?!-Preguntó lleno de rabia mientras le daba un empujón, tras un breve silencio Alfred le explicó que era un nuevo paciente.

-¡Me importa una mierda quien sea este! ¿Porque están tus cosas en la habitación de Eli?¿¡Donde esta Eli?!-Gritó aún más fuerte mientras arrinconaba al italiano en una esquina de la habitación.

-¡Y yo que sé! ¡Acabo de venir!-Le gritó mientras intentaba quitarse al albino de encima, cuando de repente Gil paró al oír la voz de Roderich que había entrado de inmediato a la habitación.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces Gilbert?! ¡Suéltale, te fuiste quince días, muchas cosas ha ocurrido!-Le gritaba ahora el austriaco fuera de sí, mientras las enfermeras intentaban calmarlo.

-¿¡Como lo hizo?!¿¡Como lo hizo Eli?! ¡Contéstame Roderich!-Le exigía ahora con cierto toque de desesperación en su voz tras lo cual Roderich solamente desvió la vista hacia otro lugar, no podía mantener la mirada rojiza y desesperada que le mostraba.

-Sedadle-Dijo Roderich con una mirada seria, tras ellos varios enfermeros le inmovilizaron y se lo llevaron arrastras a su habitación, resistiendo a las patadas y movimientos bruscos del joven albino que intentaba escapar de sus agarres pero debido al efecto de los sedantes inyectados ya en su sangre le era imposible.

Tras ello la respiración de Lovino estaba desbocada al igual que su corazón presa del miedo y nerviosismo del momento.

-¡Dios!, ¿Qué demonios acaba de pesar?-Preguntó asustado de aquella escena.

-Él es Gilbert Beilschmidt-Dijo Alfred preso también del pánico.

-¿Y Elizabeta era tu compañera de cuarto?-Dijo Lovino uniendo cabos cuando Lili se paró en la puerta de la habitación y respondió a su pregunta.

-Elizabeta era la mejor amiga de Gilbert, esta cuando él se escapo del psiquiátrico se puso muy triste y se colgó de una red de voleibol-Dijo Con tranquilidad y una extraña inocencia la joven rubia.

_-¿Dónde demonios he terminado?_-Pensó Lovino tras aquella escalofriante noticia.

* * *

_**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí **_

_**:D**_


End file.
